Dirty Little Liar
Preceedor: Dirty Little Secret. :He was walking through the snow with her, heading to the big rocks. He was going to be careful. He wouldn't make the mistake his mother had. No one would die. He wouldn't lose her now. He couldn't, he loved her too much. He was a big gray tom with yellow eyes, from his mother's Clan. She was a sand-colored she-cat with green eyes, from the Clan of the Dark. :They were still walking, slowly, together. He wouldn't leave her! He wouldn't leave her sight! In the clearing with the big rocks, the tom climbed a tree, the she-cat behind him. Higher, higher, not daring to let go. All the way to the top, they had climbed. He sat with her, their pelts brushing. :He whispered into her ear, the forest also whispering. She giggled, he told her of their love. They climbed back down. Tails entwined, they sat on the big rocks. Laughing, having a good time, not caring of what they were doing. The territory was neutral, yes, but what could someone do who saw the truth? :They were about to find out. :The big black tom from her Clan, he was ashamed. How dare she give them such a bad name?! Certainly the leader would hear about this. He jumped out of the bush he was hiding in. She snarled, bristling. He was from her Clan, yes, but he knew what she was doing with the tom from the...other Clan. :The first tom explained they were doing no harm. The black tom didn't care. He hissed, and leaped on the yellow-eyed cat. She watched in horror. Her mate...he was getting ripped to pieces, his eyes full of fear. He couldn't harm her clanmate. With the last rip of claws, all was silent. The black cat licked his paws, smirking. He rounded her over with a sweep of his tail, forcing her to follow. When they got to camp, her head hung with shame. The leader's eyes were gleaming; he had known all along. :The leader called for his cats, and they gathered in the clearing. She winced and flinched as cats snarled and growled at her; called her bad names, whatever they thought she was. The leader was sad, she had been a good warrior, and her loss would be a great blow to his Clan. Disappointment in his voice, he sent her away. A few cats leaped for her when she left, they had to be held back. Alone and cold, she was running from all. She had lied to her Clan; she said she would hunt, but she didn't. If only she had, would things have been different? She did not know. :She ran to the rocks again. She looked coldly down at her mate, and she blamed him. He had asked for her to come. She shouldn't have! Why had the black tom followed her? Did he know? She smirked, a cold smile curling onto her face. He would pay, she could gaurantee it! He would pay soon! He would feel what it was like to have blood flow from your neck, and lose everything you dreamed of! Yes, he would feel the pain, and he may even feel it as soon as that very night. But no, it was too soon. She would wait. She was patient. :Yes, she was very paitent. '''Sequel: Dirty Little Killers :How do you like the sequel? I think I can smell another coming! What do you guys think? Oh, and this is written in a slightly different style than the first one. Could you tell? Breanna Friendship for Eternity! 16:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions